The Swords of the Four Warriors
by GigaBahamut
Summary: Four swords, four warriors. Each of them have a separate road they follow with their own reasons. However, when two worlds collide, their paths soon intersect with each other. Will they use their swords to bring peace or bring chaos?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I decided to rewrite my Inuyasha x Final Fantasy VII crossover story. Wanted to rewrite a few scenes, add new ones, and fix the errors in my old story. I just wanted to show to you all I haven't forgotten this story and I will update, but not as much. I can only update whenever I can, but it's to show I HAVEN'T given up on this. I will update it, but it will be slow and I'm sorry for that since I already got a lot on my plate. Think of it as trailer/preview. Depending on how many reviews I get, I will update from time to time okay?

Also, for the pairings in this story, in case people are wondering, will be of course InuyashaxKagome, CloudxTifa, all that canon stuff. Of course, romance here will be EXTREMELY light because this is going to be more of an action fanfiction. Won't give out too much information, I don't wanna spoil, you know? Just hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha x Final Fantasy VII Crossover<strong>

**The Swords of the Four Warriors**

**Chapter 0: -Prologue-**

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago, two blades were forged by an elderly and also a legendary blacksmith named Totosai. Totosai forged the two blades from the fangs of his old friend, The Inu no Taisho (The Great Dog Demon) who was a powerful demon lord who was known throughout ancient Japan. Out of the two blades he forged, one was called Tessaiga and the second was Tenseiga. Tessaiga was known as the sword of death or sometimes the sword of the earth and it was rumored it could slay 100 demons with one swing. Tenseiga was known as the sword of light or sword of the heaven, though it had a special property, it couldn't be used to harm any living beings. However, it allowed the wielder to see and slay demons from the underworld and was rumored to bring 100 beings back to life in one swing, the complete opposite of Tessaiga. The two blades were then given to the two sons of The Inu no Taisho. Tenseiga was bestowed upon Sesshomaru, the successor to the Great Dog Demon, while Tessaiga was bestowed upon Inuyasha, a half-human and half-demon, the younger brother of Sesshomaru.<em>

_In another time and world, two other legendary blades have spread across a planet known as Gaia. One was known as the Masamune, a long sword that can only be wielded by its owner. No one knows of its exact origins, except that it can be created by the owner's force of will and was owned by a powerful 1__st__ Class SOLIDER named Sephiroth. The second blade was known as the Buster Sword, a huge gigantic sword. The Buster Sword was once wielded by three former SOLIDERS: Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife. Although after the Jenova Battle, the Buster Sword was soon left behind in a church of flowers as it was a memento and was replaced by the Fusion Sword, six-swords with the power to fuse into one, becoming the new 'Buster Sword' for Cloud Strife. _

_These swords soon represented the four warriors and although these swords are used differently by their owners, the question is, how will they be used when all four are brought together? Will they be used for protection, justice, and bring forth peace? Or will they all be used against one another and bring forth chaos and destruction? Time will tell as the four swordsmen are the only ones to decide on how they will use their blades and as well shape the future of their worlds…_

* * *

><p>A huge gigantic silver-colored ship was sailing in the twilight sky. This airship was known as, The Shera. The Shera was built by unknown builders long ago and was left buried, abandoned by an unknown ancient civilization, possibly by the Cetra. The Cetra, sometimes known as The Ancients, were the humans of the past except they had deep spiritual powers. However, the Cetra soon became extinct and their history soon became forgotten by the humans today. When The Shera was discovered, it was reconstructed into an airship and was used in a war against a secret underground army known as Deepground. It was badly damaged during the war, but was reconstructed to its full-self.<p>

Inside the airship were soldiers who were part of the WRO, the World Regenesis Organization. The WRO is a volunteer organization that's purpose is to help protect their planet and also serve as a government and military organization. The WRO soldiers were busy working, checking their radars, writing reports, and notifying each other that everything was running smoothly and there were no problems to detect.

"Someone take control for a while! I'm just going to take a break!" yelled a man as he was piloting the airship.

The man had short blond hair, wore goggles around his forehead, a blue t-shirt, black gloves, green cargo pants and brown combat boots. His name was Cid Highwind, a legendary pilot who fought during the Jenova Battle and also against Deepground. As a solider came up to him and took control of the wheel, Cid headed out of the control room and towards the dining room. As he walked in, he saw a small group of people he recognized and a red fur lion-like beast resting next to table where the group of people were at. A huge dark-skinned male with a silver metallic right arm wore a puffy off-white vest with a fish-net shirt underneath it, green pants, and brown boots, playing cards with a tan-colored skin man who had long black hair, a beard, and wore a long blue robe that almost reached the ground. Watching the two males' playing cards next to them, while standing up was a third male. He had crimson eyes and long black hair, wearing a red band over his head with his fringe emerging over it, a tattered red cape held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, his entire attire was black with several straps and more buckles on him. He had a gun holster against his right leg which was holding his weapon, golden pointed metallic boots, and a golden gauntlet on his left arm. Overall you can pretty much mistake him as vampire. The dark-skinned male slammed his fists against the table, obviously furious that he lost while the blue robed man only laughed at him.

"Haha, looks like I win again Barret," laughed the blue robed man.

"Ah shut it Reeve! I think you're cheatin'!" yelled Barret as he pointed his finger towards the male.

"You're just a sore loser Barret…relax," said the red caped male calmly as he stared at his dark-skinned companion.

"Even Vincent is with me on this," laughed Reeve.

"Red! You know that Reeve cheated right?" asked Barret as he looked down towards the red wolf-like creature that was resting peacefully.

"Don't bother me. I'm resting," mumbled Red as he continued relaxing.

"Blah! You're a cheater and that's that!" yelled Barret as he slammed his fist again against the table.

"What you ladies up to?" laughed Cid as he walked towards the group of males and taking a seat next to them.

"Yo!" yelled Barret as he looked towards the blond male, finally calming down.

"Nothing much. Playing a simple and friendly gamble," laughed Reeve.

"Where is the rest of the girl scouts?" grinned Cid as he pulled out a cigarette and lighting it as he placed it in his mouth.

"Not too sure. I know Yuffie is probably in the bathroom spitting out her stomach," said Barret.

"I hate flying! I hate flying! I hate flying!" yelled a young girl.

"Speak of the devil," grinned Cid.

Everyone turned to see the girl holding her stomach as she came into the dining room, lying against the wall. She wore a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest that stopped just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff, wore khaki shorts over a belted hip-pack, dark-gray in color that rests across her right hip, wore a black and white bandana over her forehead, a white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand. She also wore laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top.

"I just spit out my breakfast and lunch in the bathroom," cried the ninja girl as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Too much information Yuffie," sighed Cid as she blew out smoke from his cigarette, "And stop complaining. I can't make this ship into paradise you know!"

"Oh gawd! I think I'm about to barf up my food from yesterday… -ERK! I gotta go!" cried Yuffie as she covered her mouth and was holding her stomach as she ran out the door and quickly back into the bathroom.

"That girl never fails to amuse me," laughed Cid, "Anyways? Where is Tifa and Cloud?"

* * *

><p>A young spiky blond hair man was outside and standing on the balcony of the airship, staring into the horizon and watching the sunset. He wore a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, a black cloth covering his left leg and arm, and his chest covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing some kind of wolf.<p>

"It's quiet…I hate quiet," whispered the spiky blond male to himself.

"Well, what do you expect from saving the world, at least three times in a row," giggled a female from behind him.

The female had long black hair that reached down to her lower back and had brownish-red eyes. She wore a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, a short duster at the back of her pants that extended down to her heels, black gloves, and black sneakers.

"Tifa…what are you doing here?" asked the blond male as he turned his head slightly behind him, looking over his shoulder towards the female.

"I could be asking you the same thing Cloud," smiled Tifa as she walked up towards Cloud, wrapping her arms around his left arm and resting her head on his shoulder, starring at the sunset with him, "Isn't beautiful?"

Cloud looked down towards Tifa and gave a small laugh that could barely be heard and looked back towards the horizon, "I suppose…don't really care."

"Hm...you're always like that," whispered Tifa smiling softly at him as she continued staring towards the sun.

"You know me," shrugged Cloud.

Tifa gave a warm smile as she stared at him and closed her eyes, letting her head rest on Cloud's shoulder once more, "There's something I always wanted to tell you, you know."

"What is it?" asked Cloud as he stared back towards Tifa.

"Cloud…I lo-"

Before Tifa could finish her sentence, The Shera began shaking rapidly. Inside the airship, everyone was falling onto the floor and sliding all over the place. The soldiers were doing their best to hold onto something to give them support, but soon they all saw a huge thunderstorm that was in their path. Back outside the airship, Tifa nearly fell, but Cloud quickly grabbed onto her and took her back inside where it was safe.

* * *

><p>Cid and the others were dashing into the control room and went back on top to grab hold of the wheel. He saw the thunderstorm and tried his best to avoid it; however he was getting no response from the airship when he was trying to turn it.<p>

"Where in the hell did this storm come from and how we get into it?" yelled Cid.

"Sir! The thunderstorm is taking out our radar system!" yelled out a soldier, "Systems are beginning to shut down! We are losing power! We have no control over the airship!"

"What the hell! This is bull! Well what are you waiting for? Start up the emergency power!" yelled Cid as he was still trying to turn the airship around.

"Something is happening," answered Vincent calmly.

"Like what?" yelled Barret.

"Stop this shaking! You're making my stomach even more upset! I'm barfing up my food from a week ago now!" yelled Yuffie as she came into the control room with the others.

"YUFFIE! THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" yelled Cid as he was struggling to keep The Shera under control.

* * *

><p>As the soldiers were doing their best holding onto something to prevent them from flying all over the place and finding a solution to the problem they were in, The Shera began shaking even more violently, turning from side to side. Cloud heard a cry outside of where he and Tifa were at earlier and saw a female solider with a container on top of her leg.<p>

"Someone! Anyone! Help me please!" cried the female soldier as she tried to lift the container off of her but with no success.

"Tifa! Hold onto the rail! I'm going back!" yelled Cloud.

"What? Cloud wait!" yelled Tifa as she turned her head around towards Cloud in fear.

Cloud had already left and quickly went towards the female solider and tried to remove the container off of the woman's leg. Cloud was having no luck until two more soldiers showed up and was helping him lift up the container and throwing it aside. The two soldiers picked up the woman and gave a whispered gratitude towards Cloud as she wiped a tear away as they took her away to safety. Just then, Cloud saw a huge nearby black container, it's cables ripping off, and flying off the airship and into the dark clouds below them.

'_Damn. This storm is too dangerous. We need to get out of here,'_ thought Cloud to himself.

As Cloud quickly turned around to head back inside the airship, a lightning bolt struck the floor in front of him, blinding him. Cloud's body was acting on his own, using his arms to block off the light to prevent it from blinding him more, but that was a big mistake to do. With nothing to hold onto, he had lost his balance and soon fell off out of the ship and falling towards the dark clouds below him. Tifa cried out towards Cloud in fear and tried to go after him, but was blocked off by soldiers to preventing her from falling into the storm. Tifa had tears running down her cheeks as she saw a small a glimpse of Cloud falling, soon disappearing into nothing and out of sight. Soon after, The Shera was engulfed by the dark clouds and soon disappeared out of sight into thin air, like as if it was never there...

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, we won't find anything if we keep going this direction," yelled a tall long white hair male wearing a baggy red kimono as he was walking barefooted, had long fingernails, short white dog ears coming out of the top of his hair and sword hanging on the hip of his kimono.<p>

"Oh stop complaining Inuyasha!" yelled a young girl, scolding the white hair male. She had long wavy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a green school uniform with a red ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

"You should listen to Kagome, Inuyasha. I hate to see your mouth filled with dirt again," laughed another male. He wore a blue two-piece robe that represented a Buddhist monks robe, but appeared extravagant and expensive to be one.

"Oh shut up Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed hold of the necklace that was around him and showed it towards the monk, "I like to see you wear this around your neck!"

"Now, now you too. Calm down," smiled the second female wearing a long Kimono outfit, carrying a huge boomerang against her back. On her shoulder was a small yellow furred kitten-like creature with two tails. Sango was gently scratching under the small creature's neck, hearing it respond with a purr, "Isn't that right Kirara?"

"I don't need to listen to you Sango! I keep telling you all, if we continue to follow this trail, I bound will find any Jewel Shards!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What makes you say that? It's not like you can sense any Inuyasha," laughed a small brown-haired boy as he appeared from Kagome's shoulder. This boy wasn't ordinary however. He appeared as young boy, but he had certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. He mostly wore a blue outfit with a yellow vest over it with a matching blue bow on his head.

"Good point Shippo," giggled Kagome.

"I don't know why everyone is going against me," groaned Inuyasha as he was getting annoyed that all of his comrades were ganging up on him.

As the party continued walking, a dark storm appeared over their heads and started to rain hard. Everyone was getting wet and were surprised, wondering where this storm came from. Just not too long ago it was bright and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky, but this was unexpected, almost as if it wasn't naturally…

"We should get out of this rain!" cried Sango as she tried to protect herself from the falling rain-drops.

"I think there is a cave up ahead! We can use it for shelter!" said Kagome as she pointed her finger ahead.

Everyone nodded in agreement and hurried off towards the direction Kagome was pointing at. As they started sprint in full speed, Miroku stopped in his tracks and turned his head around, staring at the storm above him.

'_Something tells me…this is no ordinary storm,'_ thought Miroku as he continued staring at the dark clouds.

"Hurry up Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw the monk behind.

Miroku shook his head, quickly snapping out of his thoughts and hurried to catch up with his friends. No one in the party realized a dark portal that was opening above them with a huge gigantic silver-like ship crashing down towards the ground…

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p>Go to the next chapter!<strong><br>**


	2. The Lone Wolf

Chapter 1 folks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: -The Lone Wolf-<strong>

* * *

><p>Cloud woke up for a start. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, but it soon became clear the more he was awake. He was laying on something soft…something, familiar. He pulled himself up and saw he was lying on a bed of flowers. Was it this that broke his fall? More importantly, how long was he out? Better yet, WHERE was he? He examined his surroundings and nothing looked familiar. He had never seen this kind of forest before during his travels and it all seemed kind of strange. As Cloud placed his hand in his pocket to reach for his cell phone, he felt something else. He pulled it out from his pocket and saw it WAS his cell phone, only to see it broken into many pieces. The screen was cracked and few of the buttons were missing and hanging out of place.<p>

"I need to take care of my phone more often," mumbled Cloud to himself.

Cloud pushed himself up from the ground, standing on both of feet. He once more examined his surroundings and again, nothing came into mind. He then felt light for some odd reason…like something was missing. As he reached for his back, he soon realized the reason why he felt so light was because his sword wasn't on him. Cloud was turning his head, searching for it. He was worried that he might have lose it during his fall. It wasn't too long until he saw his huge sword lying on the ground just a few inches away from where he was at and gave a sigh of relief.

'_Thought I lost you,'_ thought Cloud, _'Lucky I fused all my swords together…'_

As Cloud slowly walked towards it to reach for it, a small boy jumped out of the bush and made a dash towards his giant sword, grabbing the hilt and trying to make a break for it. He didn't realize how heavy the sword was and ended up falling hard on the ground on his back. He grunted in pain and quickly brought himself back up, trying to lift up the sword once more, but it was pointless as he didn't even have the strength to lift it up just by an inch. Cloud shook his head and gave a sigh as he saw the boy struggling with his sword and slowly walked towards him. He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and picked up his own sword with ease, placing it behind him where it belonged.

"Let go of me! I said let go of me!" yelled the small boy as he tried to break free of Cloud's grip, but had no success, "Let go of me you weakling!"

"If I were a weakling, I wouldn't be picking you up like this and holding onto you tightly," replied Cloud calmly.

"Put me down or I'll hurt you!" yelled the boy in anger.

"You remind me of a certain someone. She was once out of hand like yourself, she still gets out of hand once in awhile…But didn't your parents tell you not to steal?"

The boy started calming down, becoming quiet, and then started sniffing. He was crying and speaking at a soft tone, "My parents were killed by a demon when I was little…"

"Sorry," mumbled Cloud as he set the boy softly back down on the ground, "I didn't know. That still doesn't give you the right to steal what isn't yours."

"I'm sorry mister. It's just that there was this storm and I saw something fall into the forest, so I decided to find out what it was. It wasn't too long until I saw you lying there and your sword was next you," explained the boy, "I wanted to take your sword to try and slay the demon that killed my parents…"

The boy looked up and saw Cloud staring at him in silence, as if he was interested to hear his story. The boy gave a confused look as he stared into Cloud's eyes. They had that strange blue glow and he never saw anything like it before, but continued on.

"My name is Hiro by the way. When the demon killed my parents, I had to stay with my grandparents. But the demon that killed my parents, it comes to our village every now and then. It eats most of our foods, making us nearly starve to death and if we don't do what he says…he'll kill us all. Men, women, and all of us kids too!"

"If this is some kind of trick," mumbled Cloud as he crossed his arms over his chest and glaring down at Hiro.

"It's no lie, I swear!" cried Hiro, shaking his head towards Cloud, "That's why when I saw your sword, I thought I would be able to him and end all of the suffering that demon put us through…"

"You wouldn't last a second even if you did steal my sword and faced this demon," stated Cloud.

Hiro focused his attention towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with Cloud, "It wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Show me where your village is and I'll see what I can do."

"Really? You'll help?" asked Hiro as he focused his attention back towards Cloud, surprised that he would help after what he just did.

"The faster we get there, the faster I can end this, and I can go look for my friends," answered Cloud with a shrug.

Hiro gave a bright smile and grabbed hold of Cloud's hand, almost dragging him like an excited child, then again, he was a child after all, "Thank you so much! My village isn't far from here! Will arrive there very soon! Oh, mister! I never got your name!"

"It's Cloud," smiled Cloud softly as he introduced himself to the boy.

"Cloud? What a strange name!" laughed Hiro, only to see somewhat of a death glare staring at him, which made him quickly stop laughing.

* * *

><p>"So where are we?" asked Cloud as he was following Hiro close behind him.<p>

"Why? You lost or something?" asked Hiro as he turned his head slightly to the side to face Cloud.

"Sort of. I've never seen a place like this before," explained Cloud as he continued examining his surroundings.

"You travel, Cloud?" asked Hiro.

Cloud gave a light shrug, "You could almost say that. It's just that during my travels, I never seen this kind of forest before. It's all…new to me."

Before Hiro could answer, something came out of the bushes. Four huge brown-fur demons appeared, surrounding Cloud and Hiro. Cloud quickly hid Hiro behind him and pulled out his sword, going into a battle stance as saw the demons slowly walking around them, like sharks surrounding their prey. They all looked nearly alike with the same fur and wearing some kind robe that covered only half of their lowered body. They had four huge long horns sticking upward on their heads, glowing red eyes, and had extremely long sharp claws. They gave a huge evil grin as they stared at their preys, drool coming out of their mouths as they seemed to be focused on their…skin? Cloud was thinking they were probably lunch to them.

"Well, well, well. Fresh meat walking in the forest!" laughed the first demon.

'_They talk?'_ thought Cloud in confusion. Never before had he encountered a monster that could actually do that…

"The Yama-bitos," mumbled Hiro in fear as he hid behind Cloud, "Wild people who live in the mountains…"

"They don't look like people to me," replied Cloud, "Plus what are they doing here in the forest if they live in the mountains?"

"I want the little boy, brother!" laughed the second demon, "I like to grind my teeth against his flesh and bones!"

"I want the tall one with the huge sword! I could use that blade of his to clean my teeth," roared the third demon.

"Will decide after we kill them!" grinned the fourth demon.

"You honestly believe you can beat me?" asked Cloud.

"This human thinks he can handle us," laughed the first demon. He gave a loud roar towards the second demon and pointed his finger claw towards Cloud, "Kill him!"

"I wanted the little boy! Fine! I won't mind sinking my teeth into him!" roared the second demon.

The demon ran up towards Cloud, jumping into the air as he got close, ready to slash at him from above. This was too easy for Cloud. As the demon came closer, Cloud quickly swung his sword at the demon, slashing him across. The body was split in half across its waist, going in two separate directions, one towards the right and one towards the left. The three demons took a step back as they saw their brother split into two, lying on the floor dead. Hiro opened his mouth, not believing what he saw.

'_He took him out in one blow like it was nothing,'_ thought Hiro as he stared up at Cloud, _'Who is he?'_

"K-Kill him you idiots! I want him dead!" yelled the first demon.

The third and fourth demon looked at each other and nodded, dashing towards Cloud, and ready to slash their claws at him. Hiro then saw Cloud doing something to his sword and saw him pulling out a second blade from it. Hiro gave a surprised expression on his face and saw Cloud dashing towards the two charging demons. He was spinning himself around, almost like a miniature-tornado and swung his two swords down at the demons, giving out a bright light. As the light died down, they were a feet apart from each other, frozen in place. Cloud then placed his second sword back into place and as soon as that clicking sound was made, indicating that his second sword was fused together, the two demons fell hard onto the ground, lifeless. Cloud eyed at the two demons on the ground and focused his attention back towards the first demon, only to him showing his teeth in anger and his eyes glowing bloody deep red.

"I'll kill you!" yelled the first demon.

"I like to see you try," answered Cloud with a light smirk on his face that could barely be noticeable.

As the first demon charged himself towards Cloud, Cloud aimed the tip of his sword at the demon and was once again charging towards the attacking demon. Before the first demon could even do anything, Cloud swung his sword down, next swinging it down again with a sharp slash to the left, and then did an x-shape slash. The demon froze in place and the slashes that Cloud had made started to glow bright orange.

"Cross-Slash," mumbled Cloud softly.

The demon gave a weak grunt under its breath with pieces of him falling apart, landing on the ground, and a pool of blood surrounding it. The battle was quick and Cloud had won a fast victory against the four demons. Cloud then swung his sword, trying to remove the blood from it.

"Let's continue," said Cloud as he stared back at Hiro as he placed his sword away.

Hiro still had that shocked expression on his face and weakly nodded to Cloud, taking the lead once more. He was amazed on Cloud's fighting skills and couldn't believe the way he fought. He had never seen anything like it. It made Hiro smile knowing Cloud was a good person and would help him and his village in their time of need.

* * *

><p>Cloud was really confused now. He had reached Hiro's village and it was something Cloud wasn't really expecting. It was a small village, people living it some kind of huts that were made out of wood, and the roof looked like it was made out of straws of some kind. They had a small bridge over a tiny river lake, many people doing trading, cropping, and all that sort of thing. What bothered Cloud was that he had never seen anything like it and it was almost like they were living in the old days. The people gave weird stares as they saw Cloud, almost as if they had never seen a person like him before. Well, he DID wear clothes that seemed to be strange towards them, but it almost looked like they trying to get a good look of his eyes.<p>

"His eyes…they glow," whispered one villager to another.

"What a strange man. Who is he?" asked another villager to another.

Cloud lowered his head as he heard the whispers going around him. It bothered him and he really didn't like the reaction he was getting from them. Hiro though didn't seem to be noticing what was going on around him and kept on walking. Both of them reached one of the huts and stepped inside by going through a blanket that seemed to be acting as a door. Where the hell Cloud was? The more he witnessed around him, the more questions came into his head, and the more he became confused.

"Grandfather! Grandmother! I'm home!" yelled Hiro happily.

"Hiro! Where have you been? We got worried when that storm came and thought you could have have gotten yourself hurt," said an old man's voice as he came into appearance.

"Is my grandson alright?" asked the old woman's voice as she too appeared and started hugging Hiro tightly.

"I'm fine grandmother," smiled Hiro as he returned his grandmother's hug with one of his own.

"Who is this young man here?" asked the old man as he stared at Cloud, "He looks strange…"

'_Why is everyone thinking of me like that?'_ thought Cloud, getting a little annoyed now on how people were staring at him and the way they talked about him.

"Grandfather! He is here to help us! He is going to save our village from the demon!" cried Hiro happily, "I saw him what he can do! He is really strong and really brave! He'll save us from Gyuki!"

"What is your name?" asked the old man as he continued staring at Cloud.

"His name is Cloud," smiled Hiro.

Hiro's grandfather stared down at his grandson and back towards the blond male, "Cloud is it? Well then, Cloud, I can tell you are a good man and I thank you for bring Hiro home. But Gyuki is a terrible demon. If you were to meddle in our affairs, we could all die from your act. You are nothing but just one man Cloud. I thank you for trying to help us in our time of need and that you would risk your lives for us, but we however cannot allow it. I'm sorry, but you must leave…"

"Grandpa!" cried Hiro, "Cloud is not like any man I've ever seen! I've seen him fight!"

"It's okay Hiro," replied Cloud, "If your village doesn't want me around, then I won't argue. I don't want to do anything that will upset them."

"But Cloud," cried Hiro sadly.

'_I don't want to leave, but I can't do much if I'm not wanted around.'_

As Cloud left Hiro's home and was about to leave the village, he felt the earth shaking beneath his feet. He heard everyone in the village starting to scream and running in fear, returning quickly into the homes. He felt the shaking getting more violently and notice it was coming from a nearby forest. At the far side of the village from where he was at, a huge gray demon appeared, knocking a tree down and headed towards the village. It had three faces, one looking identical to the other, four eyes on each face that gave out a huge bright orange glow, and its mouth almost similar to a spider. It had four huge muscular arms and four thick spider legs that appeared to be coming out of its back. It gave a huge roar as it stood over the village and Cloud could only in stare.

'_What the hell! I have never seen that before!' _thought Cloud as he stared at the demon above him.

"Ah! It's Gyuki!" yelled one of the villagers in fear.

"Gyuki wants food! Where is food?" roared the spider-like demon as he stared at the village below him.

"We haven't prepared it yet Gyuki! You're arrival is a lot a sooner than normally," said Hiro's grandfather as he walked up towards the demon, "You weren't suppose to come for another three days!"

"Gyuki decided to make an appearance!" roared Gyuki, "Gyuki will also come more daily for feasting!"

"Have you gone mad?" yelled Hiro's grandfather, "Then the entire village will starve to death!"

"You starve huh? Gyuki see no problem!"

"We had an agreement!"

"You dare challenge Gyuki? Gyuki will make you suffer!"

The giant demon focused his attention to the old man's house, seeing his wife and Hiro hiding inside. Gyuki gave a roar and raised one his four arms up in the air, ready to destroy it. Hiro's grandfather yelled out towards the demon, begging him to stop, but Gyuki paid no attention and went ahead with his attack. As Hiro and his grandmother held each other tightly and closed their eyes shut, expecting the worse and comforting each other one for the last time, Cloud quickly rushed in and cut off one of Gyuki's four hands. Gyuki gave a loud cry of pain as he saw his hands gone and blood gushing out of it. The spider-like demon looked at his attacker and saw Cloud staring at him, holding his sword that was on his back.

"How dare you do this to Gyuki!" yelled the demon, "Gyuki will kill you and the entire village!"

"Not happening," replied Cloud calmly.

As Gyuki gave a loud roar and was using one his spider-like legs on his back to attack, Cloud quickly dodged it and pulled out a second sword from his Fusion Sword while up in the air. Gyuki quickly turned around and once again used his four spider legs to attack, but Cloud used his two swords to block them and pushed himself away from the demon. As he landed back on the ground, Cloud was sprinting away from the demon. Gyuki gave a laugh as he saw him running away and chased after him.

Hiro saw Cloud running and cried out towards him, "CLOUD!"

"Hiro! Don't worry! I'm leading him away from the village! I don't want it to be our battlefield!" yelled Cloud while he was running.

And with that, Cloud disappeared into the forest with Gyuki following close behind him.

* * *

><p>"Did you sense that?" asked Miroku as he was standing by the cave entrance, looking outside.<p>

"Yeah. It's a demon alright," replied Inuyasha as he was standing next to Miroku.

"I also feel some kind of dark aura as well," mumbled Miroku.

"A dark aura?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hm. I don't like it one bit. It's quite…disturbing."

"Hey! I just sense a Jewel Shard!" yelled Kagome.

"Really? Where?" asked Sango.

"It must be coming from that demon. If we follow it, will probably find the Jewel Shard as well," answered Inuyasha.

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Shippo, seeing everyone nodding in agreement and heading out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Gyuki was knocking down every tree that stood in his way while he was chasing Cloud. This demon was proving to be formidable for Cloud, but of course he faced worse. Now that Gyuki was away from the village, Cloud didn't have to hold back and fight at his full strength.<p>

"Gyuki has many faces and many eyes human! Gyuki sees all! Gyuki is all powerful!"

"I'm gonna win. Don't you care?" asked Cloud as he held tightly onto his two swords as he went into his battle stance.

And with that, Gyuki charged and was swinging his arms wildly towards Cloud, hoping they would hit him. Cloud quickly dodged every attack Gyuki was throwing at him and counterattack with one of his own. He was able to damage Gyuki with a few slashes and cuts, but that wasn't enough to bring this demon down yet. Cloud quickly jumped up in the air and fused his two swords together once more and slashed it across Gyuki's face, after that, Cloud raised his left hand up and shot a fireball directly at him. Gyuki cried in pain as he felt the flames scorching his face and blinding him.

"Gyuki's face!" cried Gyuki as he was rubbing his face with his one of his hands, "You burnt Gyuki's face!"

"This ends here! ...No hard feelings," shrugged Cloud.

Cloud and his sword started to give out a blue glow as he was charging his attack. He slammed his Fusion Sword down at the ground, seeing it fully disassembling itself in an instant into five auxiliary swords, ejecting upward from the main blade in a circle around Gyuki. The sixth sword, Cloud's main sword, flew higher than the other five, floating right above the demon. Cloud jumped towards the nearest sword, grabbing it and dashing himself towards Gyuki, slicing him with it. Cloud completed this process four times, slicing Gyuki with each sword, and leaving a glowing silhouette of him with every attack. Finally, Cloud flew himself above the target, taking hold of his main blade and descended down towards Gyuki for the final attack. As Cloud slashed his sword, a shockwave was unleashed, making his silhouettes disappear. Cloud landed on the ground with his five swords sticking out of the ground and surrounding Gyuki. The demon gave a soft grunt and soon fell hard onto the ground motionless.

"I earned this victory," said Cloud as stared at the dead demon.

As Cloud went to retrieve his swords, he noticed a soft purple glow coming from the demon's forehead. Cloud tilted his head and slowly took a step towards the light. He reached for it and was holding some kind of small purple shard.

"Hm…what is this?" asked Cloud as he was examining the shard, "Well, might as well keep it as a prize."

Cloud rolled up his left long sleeve to reveal a bracelet that was carrying a green, yellow, and red orb in it. He found an empty slot and gently placed the shard into it. As soon it was attached, there was a huge light coming from it and it grew around Cloud. Cloud felt something striking his entire body and kneeled to the ground, groaning in pain. The purple light shot up into the air and quickly disappeared into the sky.

"What…was that?" asked Cloud as he was breathing hard, "I could have sworn I just saw…no…It couldn't be."

As Cloud got back up onto his two feet and shook his head, trying to regain his focus, he went back to retrieving his swords and was fusing them back together. Once that was all done, he placed his sword back on him and went off heading back into the village.

* * *

><p>The villagers were having a conversation with one another, wondering what happened to the blond male and to Gyuki.<p>

"I say we leave the village before Gyuki comes back!" yelled one man, "What if the stranger failed and Gyuki returns? If that happens, we will all die!"

"I agree! That foolish man brought trouble to us!" yelled a woman.

"Enough!" yelled Hiro's grandfather, causing the villagers to becoming silent. As the old man heard silence, he continued, "That man, Cloud, risked his life to save my family. He risked his life to protect this village! I had doubts on his strength, but what's done is done! Let us just hope he made out alright and defeated Gyuki…"

"Grandfather! It's Cloud!" shouted Hiro as he pointed his finger towards the male that was entering the village.

Everyone gathered and saw Cloud slowly walking into the village towards them. They all had their mouths open as they stared in awe towards him. They were looking around to see if Gyuki was around, but saw the demon was nowhere in sight.

As Cloud reached the folks, he came into a complete stop and spoke towards them, "The demon is defeated and you all have nothing to worry about from now on."

"Is it really possible? Is our village really free from that demon?" asked one villager, sounding surprised.

"We can live in peace now? Are we safe?" asked another, his tone exactly the same as the other one.

Cloud gave a soft nod and soon, the entire village started cheering. Everyone was hugging one another in happiness, knowing they didn't have to worry about Gyuki. Hiro had a small tear coming from his eyes and ran up towards Cloud, hugging him tightly.

"You did it, Cloud! You saved us! I knew you could do it!" smiled Hiro, a light tear coming from his eyes, "You're a hero to us all!"

'…_I am…a hero. Aren't I?'  
><em>

'_**You sure are, Cloud.'**_

Cloud quickly raised his head up, staring at the sky above him. He could have sworn he heard a voice, but where? It sounded familiar…

Hiro saw Cloud staring up at the sky and tilted his head at him, "Cloud?"

Cloud snapped out his thoughts and shook his head at him, placing a hand on top of the boy's head, "It's nothing Hiro. I'm fine."

Before Hiro could ask anything, his grandfather walked up towards Cloud and bowed his head down at him, smiling softly, "I'm truly sorry for what I had said Cloud. I was just uncertain about your strength and was worried about the safety of our village."

"It's alright," replied Cloud, "I'm just a stranger to you all."

"But not anymore!" smiled Hiro as he pulled himself away from Cloud and was looking up at him.

"That's right," said Hiro's grandfather nodding, "You are our savior. Stay with us and eat. Today we celebrate your heroism."

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't stay. I must look for my friends," said Cloud, "I suppose you haven't seen a huge silver ship coming down from the sky anywhere?"

"A huge silver ship from the sky?" asked Hiro's grandfather in confusion, "Sounds very strange indeed…"

'_Why am I not surprised…'_

"Well, no matter. I hope whatever you are looking for, you will eventually find it," smiled Hiro's grandfather, "If you cannot stay with us for the night, at least eat something. And if you ever need a place to stay or such, you are forever welcome here and may stay as long as you want."

"Thank you for your generosity," answered Cloud, "But I really must be going."

"Do you really have to go Cloud?" asked Hiro in a sad tone.

Cloud gave a soft smile and nodded towards him, "Sorry Hiro. I really need to find my friends."

"Aw…okay Cloud," replied Hiro sadly, but then gave a soft smile, "Maybe that huge silver thing in the forest will help you!"

"What huge silver thing?" asked Cloud.

"Before I found you, there was this weird looking silver thing. I don't really how long to explain it, but it was really big!" said Hiro.

'_Silver thing…silver thing. Wait…could it be he is talking about the silver container that flew off of Cid's airship?'_

"Where was it exactly?" asked Cloud.

"Near from the bed of flowers where I first saw you."

"Thanks Hiro. Hopefully next time, I might stop by to say hello."

And with that, Cloud started running off and out of the village, back into the forest. As the entire village folks were waving good-bye to him, Hiro couldn't help but smile as he watched him go.

'_One day, I hope I will train and become strong as him,'_ thought Hiro.

* * *

><p>Cloud was back where he was and saw the bed of flowers he was lying on. He looked around, wondering if the silver container Hiro mentioned was here. He didn't EXACTLY say it was a container, but what else could be huge and silver? It was the only thing he could come up with, so might as well give it a shot. It wasn't too long until he did find the huge container, hiding behind a couple of trees. He was right, it was the same container that fell from Cid's airship. The container looked like it was huge enough to fit some kind of vehicle and Cloud had a guess he knew what was inside. He pulled out his sword and slashed one side of the container, watching the piece he just cut fall down hard onto the ground. He placed his sword away and inside, he saw a long black motorcycle resting, restrained tightly against the floor of the container. He was surprised he didn't see any damage on the motorcycle, but couldn't help himself show a soft smile.<p>

"It's good to see you again…Fenrir."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I know, the battles were really quick, it's just that you know how hard it is to describe battles and I really suck at them. Sorry. Well that's it for now. Again, don't expect any fast updates. I already got a lot on my plate like I said, but I just wanted to show you all I haven't given up on it and I'm just doing a rewrite. What do you think? Was it good? Bad? You love it? You hate it? Mixed feelings? Doesn't matter, leave a review.<p>

I don't think in Final Fantasy VII, the gang encountered any monsters that could talk...not that I know of. Well there was Jenova, but she doesn't count. I included the summons here as well, but they will be used a little more differently than before :P

Also, it's been a VERY VERY LONG TIME since I saw Inuyasha so I don't know what's been going on lately in the story. So this takes place somewhat 'early' in the series. I don't know how early since again, I haven't seen Inuyasha for a long time. So please be gently with me okay? Other than that, hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update whenever I can if I have something to post. Sayonara!

**TRIVIA!**

-When Cloud woke up from the bed of flowers, it is the same as when he fell down from the Sector 5 Reactor and landed on top of a bed flower, waking up and meeting Aerith.

-Another note to take was that a few of his quotes came from the Dissidia game for the PSP when he faced against Gyuki.

I'm sure you people already noticed it, I just wanted to say it for those who didn't catch on. :)


	3. Stranded

Thank you for all the reviews! Wow, seven reviews. That's awesome! I'll try not to disappoint all of you! Okay, now I just want to add a few things.

I didn't mean to make Cloud be so weak. I had no motive to make him weak and I guess making him use Omnislash on the demon was probably an overkill as Cloud didn't probably need to finish off the demon. Just thought it would be awesome to include it hahaha.

The next one is what Galneryus mentioned in the review. It's true Materia won't work without no lifestream (since in the Inuyasha world, there is no lifestream), but let's just ignore that itsy bitsy important information and just pretend Materia can still work even without the lifestream. Kay? :D

I also can't really say who would win against who or better yet who would keep up with who, but I do know that it would be an epic battle to see Cloud, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sephiroth fighting each other to test their strengths.

Well, enough talking. Here is chapter 2 folks! Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: -Stranded-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn. She won't be able to fly for awhile," groaned Cid as he came out of the airship while blowing out smoke from his mouth.<p>

"How much damage did the Shera take?" asked Reeve.

"Minimal. But the engine is down so I need to fix it up," replied Cid as he was rubbing his forehead.

"So I wonder where we are anyways?" asked Yuffie as she jumped off a tree branch and landed hard on the ground, "This whole place is kinda weird."

"The air…it smells so different," said Red as he lifted his nose.

"I hope Cloud is okay," mumbled Tifa softly to herself.

Barret walked up towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine. I'm sure spiky is out there looking for us."

"Hm...something has been bothering me though," said Vincent as he was laying his back against the airship with his arms crossed, "That storm we were in. Where did it come from and where did it go? By the looks of things, I'm sure it had something in the predicament we are in now."

"Vincent is right."

Everyone turned to see a young girl coming out of the Shera. She had bright red hair and her eyes gave that bright blue glow. She wore a blue uniform with white boots and two hilts on both sides of her legs with two medium-sized sabers sticking out.

"Shelke, did you find anything?" asked Reeve.

"No, I couldn't," replied Shelke, "I linked myself with the Shera to see if I could find any information in the area. Records show this place doesn't even exist."

"Great! Were stuck in the middle of nowhere," yelled Cid as he placed his foot on the Shera.

"Why are you wearing your Deepground uniform anyways?" asked Reeve.

"I do not like to wear this as it brings painful memories, but I also do not like to walk around in my regular clothes, so I thought it would be best to wear this due to the situation we are in," answered Shelke.

"So what we do now?" asked Barret.

"We could split up," suggested Tifa.

"Would that be wise? We are in an unknown place," replied Red.

"I'm getting no signal on my phone," said Vincent as he pulled out his cell.

Everyone started pulling out their cells to see their signal bar was completely gone and groaned loudly, though that was only Yuffie.

Tifa sighed sadly and placed her cell back in her pocket, "So I guess it's best if we do not venture off to far then."

"I could always use Cait Sith to scout the area," said Reeve giving a shrug.

"A grown man playing dolls. Honestly Reeve," chuckled Cid.

"S'cuse me lad! I take offensive to that!" yelled a small black cat with a Scottish accent as he jumped on top of a crate. The cat wore a red cape tied around his neck, like some kind of superhero, wore white gloves, and had a small golden crown on its head, "I'm more than just a doll!"

"Reeve, you scare me when you do that," glared Cid.

He responded with a laugh, "He has a mind of his own sometimes."

"Ya got that right!" responded Cait Sith as he jumped on his owner's arm and hung onto him.

"Okay, so what is the plan everyone? Come on! I'm getting bored just sitting around doing nothing!" groaned Yuffie as she fell down on the grass, stretching her feet.

"Alright, so will split up then. It's best if we are with someone so we won't be alone," said Tifa, almost sounding like a leader, "Whatever we find, we come back straight here. And again, don't venture too far until we know exactly where we are."

"I'll stay and fix up the Shera. I'm going to need the WRO soldiers to stay here and guard around the airship as well as help me fixing Shera," replied Cid as he walked away from the gang.

"I too will stay here and I'll see if I can find out more about this area," said Shelke as she went back into the airship.

"I'll send out a couple of Cait Sith's to scout the area. If any of them spot something, I'll be sure to pick it up and let you all know," said Reeve.

"I'll guess Red and I will go off together then?" asked Vincent as he stared at the red beast next to him, seeing him nod in agreement.

"Then it'll be Barret, Yuffie, and I," said Tifa, seeing Barret nod and showing off his grin while Yuffie got back up and jumped in excitement. Tifa smiled softly, but her smile quickly disappeared as she looked up in the sky in worry. She couldn't help but think of a certain blond male and wondered how he was doing.

"Cloud…please be safe…"

* * *

><p>"The hell is that?" asked Inuyasha.<p>

What stood in front Inuyasha and the gang was a huge gray demon, lying lifeless on the ground. It had three faces, four eyes that gave out a bright orange glow on each of the faces, though the front one looked like it was burnt pretty badly with a couple of slashes on it as well. The demon had four arms as well, though one of them looked like it was missing a hand.

"This is probably the demon I sensed not too long ago," said Miroku as he examined the demon.

"Do you sense a jewel shard Kagome?" asked Sango looking at the schoolgirl.

Kagome shook her head and sighed in disappointment, "I knew I sensed one. It has to be somewhere around here."

"Or maybe the one with the dark aura I sensed probably took it," suggested Miroku as he walked away from the lifeless creature.

"Dark aura?" asked Shippo, trembling in fear.

"The dark aura I sensed wasn't coming from a demon. It was human. I don't know how to explain it, but something about this aura is unique and disturbing," said Miroku as he started thinking to himself.

"Please tell me the jewel shard is still nearby Kagome," groaned Inuyasha.

Kagome once again shook her head and Inuyasha sighed angrily. Another jewel shard had slipped by. Inuyasha groaned and pressed his foot against a tree, completely furious. This was getting annoying and old really fast. As Kagome senses a jewel shard, they go off finding it, only to find out that the jewel shard is somewhere else.

All of a sudden, a giant hand was falling down above them, catching them all by surprise. Inuyasha quickly pulled out his Tessaiga and cut off the incoming hand, watching it fly above him and landing on the grass on the other side. The demon groaned in pain and the gang saw the demon getting back up from the ground.

"Argh! Gyuki…didn't believe….ugh…Gyuki would lose…argh…to someone…like him," grunted the demon.

"Stupid demon! I'll cut you in half!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Wait Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked at her in confusion and saw her focusing her attention towards the spider-like demon in front of them, "Tell me! Who is this person you are speaking of?"

"Gyuki…cannot lose! Ugh! Gyuki…will kill him!" grunted Gyuki, now standing on his two feet. He gave out a roar towards Inuyasha and raised his two other hands at him, "Die!"

The gang jumped back, dodging the attack with ease. Sango pulled out her gigantic boomerang and threw it at Gyuki, watching it fly and hitting the left face of Gyuki. The demon cried in pain and as he felt the boomerang hitting him, it caused him to nearly tip over and fall on his back, but before he even touched the ground, Inuyasha jumped up in the air and swung his Tessaiga across his waist, cutting him in half. Inuyasha gave a grin as he saw pieces of the demon landing on the ground, but noticed the demon was still barely alive and trying to drag himself towards him.

"Gyuki…Gyuki! Argh! I'm Gyuki!" yelled the demon angrily.

"Persistent aren't you?" grinned Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could deliver the final blow, Miroku appeared in front of him, his back facing him and forcing Inuyasha to stop his attack. He watched Miroku extending his right hand towards the demon and removed the cloth that was blocking his palm. The demon stared at Miroku with anger and confusion, only to see an expressionless monk standing before him.

"Rest in peace…WIND TUNNEL!" yelled Miroku as he showed a void on the palm of his hand.

Gyuki screamed in terror and was sucked into the void instantly. Miroku quickly closed up the void and the only thing that was left of the demon was the lower half of his body along with the hand Inuyasha had cut off earlier.

Inuyasha stomped his foot in anger, "Come on Miroku! I had him!"

He saw the monk smile nervously and scratching the back of his head, "Forgive me Inuyasha. I merely wanted to have a small piece of the action."

"Teh!"

"Whoever did this to the demon didn't seem to have finished him off completely," said Sango as she hung her boomerang against her back.

"Or didn't know he was still barely alive," said Kagome.

"We should probably continue. Let's just find a route we can take and just go on about. If we force ourselves to find this mysterious stranger and the jewel shard, the more harder it'll be for us to focus. I'm sure it'll come to us eventually," suggested Miroku.

Shippo, Sango, and Kagome nodded in agreement, though Inuyasha didn't like the idea of simply ignoring this stranger or the jewel shard, but Miroku did have a point. He placed his Tessaiga back into the hilt of his sword and hid his hands in his red sleeves, nodding as well. They just went ahead and continued with their journey, hoping they would encounter this stranger Miroku had mentioned and also find the jewel shard...

* * *

><p>Another demon fell on the ground in the pathway with dozens of other dead demons behind him. Cloud grunted to himself and slid his sword back onto the strap. No matter where he would go, there was always a demon lurking nearby. It was as if the monster population grew all of a sudden, or perhaps he was near a nesting ground.<p>

Either way, this bothered Cloud. Most of the monsters he encountered in the past were nothing like this or even looked familiar. He knew which areas had what kind of monsters, but after touring around the forest looking for something to give him a clue, he found nothing. The only thing he saw was that when he looked up into the sky, there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of the demons flying the sky right pass him. Luckily the horde didn't spot him due to his distant from them, but he knew from the very beginning something was wrong when he woke up.

"I don't think I'm on Gaia anymore," mumbled Cloud to himself as he continued watching the horde of demons flying past him.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Short I know and I'm sorry. Don't worry folks, the chapters will get longer and better, hopefully. I was thinking of adding some other Inuyasha characters, like Koga and maybe Kikyo too, but then I have no idea when to include or even where in the story. I need to watch Inuyasha again after missing so much. I'll do it when I have time.<p>

But again, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, but I thought it felt nice and flowed really well, so I thought it wasn't really necessary to make it longer than it already was. Anyways, hope you will leave a review! All reviews are welcome! Is it too much to ask for 5 more reviews? If I can get 7 just from the two chapters, I'm sure I can easily get 5 reviews! :) Only if you people want to leave a review...


	4. Unlikely Encounter

Hey folks! Sorry for the long delay! Been busy with a lot of things and I haven't been able to update any of my stories at all for a while. I'm glad everyone is really enjoying my crossover story and I hope you will continue enjoying it. Anyways, enough talking! Read and enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: -Unlikely Encounter-<strong>

* * *

><p>"It seems more…lively here," said Red as he looked up in the sky, even though the trees above him were blocking his view.<p>

"It feels as if this place has been untouched by humans," said Vincent as he scanned the area around him. Shelke did say the Shera had no information of their current situation, so who knows where they could be at or _when_.

As they took another step, they heard someone crying. They froze in place and the two stared at each other in confusion, only to hear the crying continuing. Vincent and Red slowly walked towards the place where they were hearing the crying was coming from and as they passed through a bush, they saw a lonely woman by a lake. She wore a long blue and white mix color kimono with decorative flowers all around it and had long black hair that almost reached down to her back. Vincent and Red slowly walked up to the crying woman, but before they could take another step, the woman looked behind her and quickly got up, trembling in fear.

"Who are you!" yelled the woman, demanding an answer from her guests. Her eyes were red and watery, like she had been crying for nonstop.

"Relax miss. We mean you no harm," said Red softly.

"You talk?" asked the woman as she stared at the red wolf-like creature, shaking a little more.

"I can talk as much as you want miss, but like I said, we mean you no harm," responded Red.

The woman looked skeptical at first as she stared at Red, but calmed herself down and ran into Vincent's chest, holding him tightly and went back into crying. Vincent was completely surprised and caught off guard as the woman gripped onto clothing. Vincent stared at Red in confusion wondering what he should do, but saw his four legged friend shrug his shoulders at him, unaware on what to do or say to him.

"Um. It's quite alright ma'am," said Vincent as he still felt nervous about the woman on his chest.

"Why are you crying?" asked Red.

"A demon killed my husband and this was the place where we first met and fell in love," said the woman softly as she continued crying, "I come here then and now, remembering the times we had together….and oh! I miss him so much!"

"I'm sorry to hear that –"

Red cut off his own sentence began quietly sniffing the air, and then towards the woman without making her notice. Vincent noticed Red slighting showing his teeth at the woman and then knew something was wrong and that woman was not as she claimed to be.

Vincent slowly lowered one of hands, reaching towards Cerberus that was resting in his holster and talked to the woman to distract her from noticing what he was doing, "I wish there was something we could do for you."

She spoke softly, almost like she was whispering and her crying sounded like it was dying off, "Actually…there is something you could for me…"

"What is it?" asked Vincent quietly. Almost there. His fingers were nearly touching the handle of Cerberus.

"I want…"

"You want…?"

"I want…YOUR FLESH!" yelled the demon as she pulled back from Vincent and opened her mouth, pieces of it splitting into four.

Vincent was completely caught off guard and tried to push the woman off of him. Red lunged at the demon, helping Vincent get her off of him, but the woman just swung her right arm on Red, pushing the red beast into the air and making him crash into a nearby tree. Red groaned in pain and tried to stand back on his four legs, but the demon woman ran towards him with incredible speed and started chocking him tightly around his neck. Red was unable to breath and the woman brought her face closer to him, opening her mouth wide, as if she was going to try and eat him. Vincent pulled out Cerberus and fired at the demon, hitting her on the back. The demon cried in pain and released her grip on Red and jumped high into the air and landing on top of the water. Vincent ran up to Red and saw him gasping for air and once again stood on all four.

"You alright?" asked Vincent.

"Quite fine really," coughed Red, "Give me a moment to heal my wounds and I'll join you in the fight."

Vincent nodded and faced towards the demon that was still standing in the middle of lake and saw her transforming slightly. The kimono she wore looked like the colors were fading and pieces of it was torn off, her skin become pale white, her hair becoming gray, her fingers and the nails becoming long and sharp like claws, her eyes becoming bloody red, the veins on her face were showing like she had some kind of disease, and teeth in her mouth had turned into fangs.

"What the hell are you?" asked Vincent as he aimed Cerberus right at the demon, "You're no monster I have ever seen before."

"Let me have your soul!" yelled the demon.

She quickly lunged towards Vincent and swung her sharp fingers at him, only to see him jumping high into the air and firing his three-barrel gun down at her. The demon kept moving in an incredible speed, dodging the bullets with ease. Vincent gave a grunt of annoyance and pulled out some kind of chain from his pocket with a green orb attached to the bottom and connected it with handle of Cerberus. He aimed his weapon at the demon and called out a spell.

"Thundaga!"

Lightning appeared out of the three-barrels and headed straight towards the demon. She was struck by the lightning spell, crying in pain, but once the lightning died out, she was still standing. Vincent cursed under his breath and saw the demon jumping into the air straight at him. As she was about to slash at him until a white barrier appeared between the two, blocking the demon's attack. The demon creature was caught off guard and Vincent stared down to see Red down below with a light smirk on his face that can barely be noticeable.

"Thanks for the Barrier spell," said Vincent as he landed on the ground and stood next to Red.

"I suppose we are even now?" asked Red as he gave out a grin.

The demon fell back down on the ground and gave a loud cry towards the two, charging at them once again. Vincent dashed towards the demon as well while Red stood behind him and called out a spell as he lifted his head up.

"Haste!"

Vincent began to glow with a gold aura around his body and his body movements began to move a little faster than normal. Vincent then swung his golden gauntlet at the female demon, temporarily stunning her. After that, Vincent began circling around her and was firing Cerberus rapidly at her. The bullets were striking the demon in every direction and she wasn't able to dodge them or protect herself from the heavy shower. After that, he pulled another chain with another green materia attached to it, replacing the one he currently had equipped on his gun. He aimed Cerberus towards the demon and called out another spell at her.

"Firaga!"

A giant red fireball came out of the barrels and headed straight for the demon. The giant fireball hit her straight on and Vincent could hear her screaming as she started burning, watching her collapse onto the ground motionless. The Haste spell wore off after the battle and Vincent placed his gun back into its holster. He and Red slowly approached the demon, being very cautions as they got near her. Her body was completely dark, brunt nearly into a crisp.

"I never seen a monster disguised as a human before…except for Jenova of course," said Red, his eye still on the dead demon.

"I knew something was wrong. I felt something disturbing coming from her when she got near me, but I wasn't completely sure," said Vincent next.

"Hm. I too wasn't able to sense it until I sniffed blood coming from her. By the looks of things, she lures people to thinking she is in distress and when they are caught off guard, she attacks," explained Red, "But I believe we can rest easy now."

Vincent gave a light nod and before he knew it, the female demon quickly got up and lunged herself towards Vincent. The two were completely caught off guard by the surprise and Vincent had no time to reach his gun as he watched the female demon opening her mouth wide at him. Just then, an arrow quickly passed by his face and struck the demon right at her chest, pushing her back against a tree. She gave a weak grunt and saw an arrow through her, pinning her against the tree. She then began to glow a purple aura around her and started crying in horrible pain. Pieces of her started disintegrating into tiny purple particles and after that, she was completely gone, leaving behind the arrow she was struck by.

Vincent could only stare in surprise, "What the…"

"What had just happened?" asked Red.

"She is a unique demon and the only way to kill her kind is to destroy the body completely."

Vincent and Red turned their heads around as they heard the voice behind them and saw it belonged to a young woman standing tall over a hill. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist. Her top clothing was white and the bottom half of it was a long red nagabakama that reached down to the ground with a red belt tied over her garments. She was holding onto her bow and had a quiver that was resting against her back.

"There are some that are very hard to kill, but with arrows like mine they are no treat. Now –" She grabbed an arrow behind her and lifted her bow, quickly resting the arrow against the bow and aimed it at the two of them, "Who are you?"

Vincent gave a grunt and was ready to pull out his weapon again, until Red quickly stopped him. Vincent looked at Red, curious as to why he stopped him, but soon saw in his eye he wanted to handle this. He stared back at the woman that was standing at the hill above them and relaxed himself as Red took the lead.

"Please miss. We mean you no harm. We are actually lost wanderers that are trying to find our way back home," explained Red as he stared at the mysterious woman.

"Lost wanderers you say?" asked the woman, "Do you come from another world?"

The two of them were completely surprised and Red spoke again, "How did you know?"

"Tell me, do you know Kagome?" asked the woman, "Are you from her world and time?"

"Who is Kagome?" asked Vincent.

The woman was silent for a moment and lowered her bow, placing the arrow back in her quiver, "Never mind then."

"Please miss. If you know something that can make us return home, tell us," pleaded Red as he moved an inch closer to the woman.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer you seek. You must find that kind of answer on your own. I have more important matters to attend to," replied the woman. She turned her attention towards Vincent, "Tell me. Are you a half-human and half-demon?"

Vincent gave a blink, confused by the question. But in a strange way, he understood her on what she meant. He lowered his head, remembering the day Hojo experimented on him, making him the monster that he is now. He lifted his head back up and stared at the woman in front of him with his crimson eyes.

"You could say something like that," replied Vincent.

He could have sworn she saw a weak expression happiness on her face. Was it happiness or was it anger? It was like a mixture of both somewhat. Still, she hid it well and turned her back at the two, ready to leave.

"You remind me of him," mumbled the woman.

Vincent gave another confused look, but before he could ask, Red quickly spoke again,"Wait! His name is Vincent and my name is Nanaki, but my friends call me Red. If we ever meet again, we would like to know your name."

The woman quickly stopped where she was at and was silent again for a moment with her back still facing the two. It almost felt like she didn't want to respond, but gave out a soft response to them that almost sounded like a whisper, "I'm Kikyo." After that, she started walking away into the woods, leaving Vincent and Red alone.

* * *

><p>Cloud pulled Fenrir to the side and slowly walked towards a gentle stream, kneeling down and reaching his hands towards it. He had a small handful of water and started to drink from it. Cloud was getting a little hungry and was the regretting the idea of leaving Hiro's village. Still, he wanted to hurry up and find his friends and he couldn't afford to waste any time. He rolled his long left sleeve up to reveal his materia bracelet and stared at the purple shard that was resting in one of the slots. He was lost in his thoughts, asking himself questions he couldn't possibly answer. He sighed and stared into the sky above him. It was getting late and it won't be long until it got dark. He had to find a safe place to sleep at unless he wanted to be attacked by another group of demons again.<p>

As he was heading back towards Fenrir, three figures jumped in front of him. Cloud quickly took a step back and pulled out his sword, quickly going into his battle stance. The three figures seemed to wearing some brown fur clothing with some kind black armor underneath it. Each of them carried different weapons on their hips; one was carrying a long chain spiked metal ball, the second had a small dagger like-weapon, and the third had a sword. What Cloud noticed that all three of them seemed to have pointy ears and a furry tail even though they looked human.

"You're in our turf human. I suggest you leave now," ordered one of the figures.

"I'm not really good in following orders," replied Cloud with a sharp glare.

"You want to fight us? You're digging your own grave human!" yelled the second mysterious figure.

The two figures with the dagger and sword lunged at Cloud, swinging their weapons at him. Cloud easily dodged the two attacks as he jumped back. The third figure with the spiked metal ball stood back and lifted his weapon up in the air, swinging it down at Cloud. Cloud quickly pulled out his sword from his hilt and slashed through the chain, watching the spiked metal ball land hard onto the ground. The three figures had a wide-eye facial expression and took a step back as Cloud took a step forward towards them.

"You're not worth my time and I'm really not in the mood so I suggest you get out of way now. You really shouldn't challenge me," glared Cloud.

Just then, there was a huge gust of wind coming out of the woods behind the three figures. Cloud was caught off guard by the sudden wind change and tried to block it out with his sword in front of him, using it as a shield. It had little effect and he was slightly being pushed back, even when his feet were planted firmly to the ground. All of a sudden, a miniature tornado soon appeared and as it ceased, so too did the winds. A male figure stood in between of Cloud and the three figures and he looked very similar to others Cloud was just fighting with.

The male figure was wearing a brown furry pelt, almost like it was wolf fur. He also had a brown wolf fur head band, wore a silver and black armor, brown wolf fur shoulder plates, and was carrying a sword on his side. He blue eyes and black hair, tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord around it. He even had pointy ears and a brown tail like the others. Are they even human?

"You making threats while in our turf human?" asked the male figure as he gave out a glare towards Cloud.

'_He appears to be the big boss I'm assuming,_' thought Cloud, "I'm only passing by. I mean no trouble, but your friends attacked me and I only defended myself."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. I'm putting you down regardless," said the male as he gave out a grin, showing off his sharp teeth, "The name is Koga, leader of the wolf-tribe!"

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>At first I wasn't sure to put Kikyo or Koga in, but I thought I might as well put them in the next chapter (this chapter) and so far I think it went well. Kikyo met Vincent and Red and now Koga and Cloud are going to duke it out! What's going to happen? Who else is going to appear? Well, you're just going to have to wait and find out folks. :) Hope you leave a review!<strong><br>**

**TRIVIA!**

-When Red says "I can talk as much as you want miss..." it is near identical to the quote Red used on Tifa and the others when they first met at Shinra HQ while rescuing Aerith.

-The way Vincent is fighting is the same way he fought in Dirge of Cerberus for those who played it. In the game, Vincent can equip the Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard materia into his weapon and they hang like a key chain.

-For the female demon I used against Red and Vincent, it's a combination of a witch from the Left 4 Dead series and a Majini from Resident Evil 5. If you played either of these games you should know what I'm talking about and for those who never played it or don't even know what I'm talking about, just search it up on Google. :P (Thank goodness for Google)


	5. A Pack of Wolves

I'm back! Sorry for the late update folks! I know I promised I would update on Friday/Saturday/Sunday, but there were problems. Anyways, I'll talk later. I'm sure all of you are very excited and have been waiting for this for a long time. I'm working on the next chapter right now so expect an update soon, but I don't know if I'll be able to post it this coming Friday or so. THE STORY LIVES ON!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: -A Pack of Wolves-<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle between Cloud and the mysterious Koga had begun and Koga's men merely stood at the sideline watching. Koga had incredible speed and Cloud could barely keep up with movements, having a hard time reading his attacks. The wolf demon threw his hand at the blond male, trying to claw him, but Cloud used his blade to counter it. Koga, impressed, couldn't believe that a mere human kept up with his speed, but then something caught the wolf demon's attention. There was a glowing purple light coming from the bracelet and Koga couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a jewel shard in his grasp and the only thing blocking him was this man he was facing. However, something else caught his attention. He looked at Cloud's pauldron and saw a pendant that represented a wolf with a ring in its mouth. Cloud pushed Koga away with incredible force, making the wolf demon fly into the air, but Koga simply performed a flip in the air and harmlessly landed on the ground.<p>

As Koga landed on the ground, he went into his fighting stance, but before he let fight continue, he spoke to Cloud, "Before we begin, tell me something, what is your name human?"

"Cloud Strife," replied Cloud as he introduced his name, "And if I'm not mistaken, you called yourself Koga?"

"Heh, that's right. Before we begin out match I have two questions I must ask," Koga said. He stared Cloud's bracelet with a keen expression and then back to him, "First I must ask where you found that jewel shard."

"Jewel shard? What is a jewel shard?" asked Cloud in confusion. He had no idea what Koga was talking about. Perhaps it was this purple shard he had taken from that demon back at Hiro's village.

Koga showed a frustrated expression on his face as he heard Cloud's response, "Don't play stupid with me! How can a human like you not know what a jewel shard is?! You carry it with you in that bracelet of yours!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Cloud calmly, "I merely found this shard from a fiend I fought, but have no idea what its purpose is."

"Ha! I find it strange that a human like you would have no idea what a jewel shard is! I carry two of the same shard you hold on my two legs," explained Koga, showing to Cloud a similar glow from the shards in his legs, "For my second question, that pendant on your shoulder, what is it?"

"The pendant on my shoulder represents Fenrir, a wolf. It acted as a reminder to make sure that I would never forget all the failures I have achieved, the sins I have committed, and to remind me that I could never be 'his' living legacy. I acted like a lone wolf," answered Cloud. He soon after became silent, remembering his past, feeling the darkness in his head. But even in the darkest depths of his heart, he could see the light. He looked at Koga with a new expression, his Mako eyes filled with determination, "In the end, I was really the one convincing myself that I was powerless, that I was a burden. 'They' never thought such a thing about me, not even once. He and everyone else reminded me I was never alone and that I never will be. It was because of all of them, I found a new reason to fight!"

Koga merely responded with a laugh and shook his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was merely asking what that symbol was on your shoulder. I never asked for your life story. Though I do find it hilarious that a human like you would think he is a wolf. This will be my strangest fight I have ever faced. A human who acts like he is a wolf is fighting against a wolf demon. Fine then! Let me test your strength and if you can beat me, I might let you join my pack!"

Koga dashed towards Cloud with an incredible speed, nearly catching him off guard. Cloud barely had enough time to react, using his sword as a shield to block the incoming attack. The impact was so strong that Cloud got pushed away, even though his feet were firmly pressed on the ground. Koga pushed away to give himself enough distance away from Cloud to plan his next attack. His comrades were cheering behind him, acting as if he had already won the fight. Enough was enough for Cloud. This fight was dragging for too long and it was about time he ended it. Cloud raised his left arm to show a green orb, which begun to give out a glow.

"Haste!" yelled out Cloud as he casted a spell.

A gold aura enveloped Cloud and he dashed at Koga with an equal speed. Koga got caught off guard and dodged to the side, evading Cloud's sword at the very last second. The wolf demon couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A human was somehow catching up to his speed, but how was that even possible? Koga could only dodge Cloud's attacks, having no time to counterattack. Koga saw his only opportunity to strike when Cloud slammed the edge of his blade at the ground. He swung his sharp claws towards Cloud's neck, but Cloud pulled out a second blade from his sword which caught Koga off guard and stopped his attack midway. The two were at a stalemate, Koga's sharp claws right at Cloud's neck while Cloud had his small blade right underneath Koga's chin. The two warriors merely stared at each other, wondering who was going to strike. Koga's men were about to jump into the fight, but the leader quickly stopped them from proceeding any further.

Koga smirked at Cloud, knowing the outcome for this fight, "You're pretty good for a human who thinks he is a wolf."

He pulled his fingers away from Cloud and raised both of his hands up in the air to show his surrender. Cloud had doubts, but fused his second miniature sword back to his main blade, and placed it aside. The gold aura that was shrouding Cloud disappeared and Koga offered his hand to him, shocking his men.

"Please, accept my invitation in joining my tribe, Cloud Strife. A wolf should never travel alone," smiled Koga. Cloud looked at the hand Koga was offering and seemed skeptical, but decided to give him a chance and took it without hesitation. The two shook hands and soon broke apart. Koga pointed his finger to a direction and spoke once again, "The rest of my tribe is over there. You're welcome to come, if you think you can keep up that is."

Cloud wasn't sure of what to do, however it was getting dark and perhaps it wouldn't be wise to travel at night in an area he was not familiar with. Cloud walked up to his motorcycle and unlocked a hatch at the side of his vehicle, sliding his sword inside, and closing it. The demon wolves dashed off and Cloud quickly turned on his engine, following them to their den.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Koga arrived at their destination and saw a large amount of these demon wolves gathered outside a cave entrance. They were all celebrating Koga's arrival, but as they focused their attention to Cloud, they could only stare in complete silence. Cloud was feel the atmosphere around him was tense and saw a murderous look the demon wolves were giving him, but before Cloud could pull out his sword from his motorcycle, Koga quickly spoke up.<p>

"Everyone! Gather around and listen! I have arrived with a new brother! His name is Cloud Strife and I expect you all to welcome him into our home!" announced Koga as he introduced Cloud, "If I see anyone give our new brother a hard time, I will personally kill you!"

The demon wolves stared Koga with fear and kept their distance from the blond male. Cloud stared at Koga and saw him signaling to follow him inside the cave. Cloud turned off the engine and got out of his motorcycle, dragging it inside to the cave. The cave was very large and very spacious, seemingly enough to fit a large amount of people inside. There were three fireplaces scattered inside the cave, two by the entrance and one way far back against the cave wall. Koga was heading towards the fireplace that was close to the cave wall and Cloud simply followed him. Koga sat down and crossed his legs with his three comrades doing the same. Koga grabbed a stick and was moving the twigs in the fireplace, hoping to get it started.

"Hey! Someone start a fire here!" ordered Koga angrily.

"Step back a little," suggested Cloud as he walked up to the fireplace. He aimed his left hand and called out a spell, "Fire 1!"

A small fire appeared at the fireplace out of nowhere and slowly begun to flicker wildly as it stared to grow. Koga and his men were wide-eyed as they stared at the fire, amazed at what they saw. Koga couldn't help himself but show a huge grin on his face as he stared at Cloud.

"That's amazing! How in the world can you do that?" asked Koga in excitement.

Cloud rolled up his long sleeve and showed him three different colored orbs to Koga that were inside his bracelet and began his explanation, "These small marble shaped objects are known as Materia. The green Materia allows me to cast a spell, the yellow orb is an Enemy Skill Materia which allows me to use certain moves that I copied from some enemies, and the red orb is a Summons Materia, allowing me to call forth monsters. These Materia allows the user to call upon the wisdom of the Lifestream which can manipulate nature itself and there are some that can even enhance the user's abilities. In order to use a Materia's power, a shock triggered by the user's mind waves is required. As a result, the user's mind is weakened and frequent use of Materia without rest taxes their stamina."

"I have no idea what you just said," announced Koga as he stared at Cloud with a blank expression, "And what do you mean 'wisdom of the Lifestream'? What the hell is a Lifestream anyways?"

"The Lifestream is what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it," explained Cloud.

"I still don't get it," replied Koga as he rubbed his head, still confused about Cloud's explanation, "Well, pushing your explanation aside, I would like to know more about you Cloud. In exchange, I'll tell you whatever you want to know to the best of my ability."

Koga's comrades began circling Cloud, curious to hear his story. Cloud was somewhat anxious, never having these many eyes focused on him before, but simply took a breath to calm down and focused back to Koga, "So what would you like to know?"

"I would like to know about those eyes of yours. I've never seen a human with those kinds of eyes before," said Koga as he seemed interested in them.

Cloud nodded and began to explain, "These eyes mark someone in SOLDIER. SOLDIERs are an elite fighting force with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Although the SOLDIERs are enhanced, they are still human. They undergo a special surgery infused with Mako, liquid form of the Lifestream."

"I see, but I've yet to hear anything about you," said Koga as he crossed his arms.

"My past is long. Perhaps I'll tell it another time," replied Cloud, not really feeling explaining his entire tale.

"Heh, so you going to stay a mystery to us huh? Fine, I won't force you. I would like to know what kind of demon that is you were riding though. I've never seen that before," said Koga as he seemed fixated on what was behind him.

Cloud gave a confused look and turned to the direction he was facing at. A couple of demon wolves were gathering around Cloud's motorcycle, inspecting it. One placed his hand on the hood of the vehicle and jumped back as he felt something burn his palm. He gave out a growl and called out Koga.

"Koga! This demon burnt my hand!"

"Probably because it doesn't like anyone going near it," laughed Koga.

"That is no demon. It's called a motorcycle and the reason your hand got burnt was because you touched the hood where the engine is. The engine is probably still hot when it was running," explained Cloud to the demon.

"A 'motorcycle'?" asked the demon wolf in confusion, never hearing that word before.

Cloud turned back his attention to Koga, "As you can see I am not from this world. By the looks of things, since this looks foreign to you, it is possible I traveled to the past, but I've never heard of any history of demon wolves roaming the planet before. I suppose you have no idea on how I can head back to my time do you?"

"I have no clue. Though if anyone could help you, it's most likely Lady Kaede," suggested Koga, "She is a strong and wise priestess, considering she is the younger sister of Lady Kikyo."

"Kaede? Kikyo?" questioned Cloud.

Koga nodded, "Before we get into that, is there anything you would like to know?"

"I would like to know more about this jewel shard you keep mentioning about," replied Cloud as he was examining the shard in his Materia bracelet.

"Ha, I figured as much. Alright, I'll tell you as much as I know," said Koga as he gave out a grin. He took a moment to think and it wasn't too long until he found a good place where to start, "Well, I am going to explain Lady Kikyo and Kaede so I might as well talk about the jewel shards. The jewel shards you and I own are pieces of a sacred jewel known as the 'Jewel of Four Souls'. It's a marble-sized jewel that grants the user immense power. However, when Lady Kikyo died, she and along with the jewel was burned, so no one else could use its power. Eventually Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, appeared along with the jewel. Kagome can to sense jewel shards and with every jewel shard in possession, you become stronger. I tend to use the jewel shards to make myself and my tribe stronger, but honestly I want to use the sacred jewel to kill Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"A terrible demon. He killed my comrades so I began a journey to get my revenge and simply end him. If I can just find all the jewel shards, Naraku will be no match for me and no demon would dare try to challenge us! Am I right brothers?" Koga's tribe gave out a loud cheer to him, hoping to see the day Koga kills Naraku. Koga merely gave a smirk and eyed at Cloud, "So what do you plan to use the jewel shard for? Planning to become stronger?"

"I have no plans to use these objects for my own personal reasons," Cloud replied quickly.

"If you have no reason to use the jewel shard, than why do you have it?" said Koga, shocked to hear Cloud's response. He gave an awkward glance to Cloud, but shortly after gave a grin, "Why not give it to me? I'll put some use to it."

'_**Don't do it! Keep holding it just a little while longer…'**_

Cloud merely shook his head, "Sorry Koga. It's not like I don't want to give it to you, it just feels like I shouldn't give it up yet."

"You are a strange person Cloud," laughed Koga, "But I respect your decision. Anyways, like I said before, if anyone will help you, it would be Lady Kaede. I'll point you to the direction, but until then, why not rest and eat with us." Just as Koga mentioned about eating, two demons walked inside the cave carrying a large amount, "Well look what we have here. Ginta and Hakkaku arrived just in time with our food!"

"Koga! We caught a lot of fish today!" smiled Ginta happily. He saw Cloud and gave a curious look, "Who is he?"

"Our new brother! Well what are you waiting for! Hurry up and set everything up!" ordered Koga angrily, apparently waiting for the food to get ready.

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly became scared and started rushing to prepare their meal. Cloud couldn't help but show a small light smile on his face. Perhaps this place wouldn't be so bad and they all did seem trustworthy, especially Koga. Maybe because these pack of wolves reminded him of his own pack or maybe because since he viewed himself as a wolf and meeting Koga, he found it funny that he ended up literally being in a pack of wolves. Whatever the case, he wasn't alone and seemed to have made new friends in this world.

* * *

><p>Day had arrived and Cloud was preparing to leave. Koga and his tribe merely watched as their new brother started to leave. Some were a bit sad that Cloud was already leaving them and wished he would stay longer, but Cloud had to leave to find his friends and find a way back home.<p>

"I don't know how far the village is from here, but I know you'll eventually find it. If all else fails, perhaps Kagome will find you since you carry a jewel shard. She is my mate of mine so just tell her I sent you. I'm sure she'll be able to help you out since she likes to help others in need," explained Koga.

"Wait, if she is your mate, than why is she by herself? Aren't you supposed to be with her and protecting or something?" asked Cloud in confusion.

Koga was silent and the demons began laughing at Cloud's remark. Koga turned his head at his tribe and gave a murderous glare and they all quickly shut their mouths, remaining silent as they were afraid of making their leader furious.

"Tsk! Just shut up and go Cloud," glared Koga as he turned his attention back to Cloud. The blond wasn't sure how to respond so he just placed his goggles on and turned on his motorcycle to head off. Before Cloud could move, Koga quickly stopped him, "Cloud. Just remember this, if you ever need help, just howl and will come running."

Cloud was silent, but replied with a nod. The two shook hands once more and Cloud thank everyone for their gratitude as he dashed off. Cloud finally had a lead where to go and hoped he found find his friends. As Cloud was driving, he took a quick glance at his jewel shard and merely thought to himself.

'_Zack. I wonder if you're watching…I found a new pack. Aerith was right. Everything's alright. I'm never alone even in a new world.'_

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Oh wow, I finally updated this chapter. I'm really sorry everyone for keeping you waiting. I perhaps lost a number of readers and I'm sorry for that. I'll try my best to update weekly for this story if it is still in high demand. I don't know what else to say. Well, I simply got all my information from the Final Fantasy wiki and Inuyasha wiki websites. I don't know if Koga would know all about that, the history and stuff, but who cares. It's just a fanfiction story, it's not like it is canon or anything XD. Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I dunno if I'll be able to update fast enough in Friday and most likely update on weekend. But hey, least I'm updating this story now :] I won't disappoint you guys anymore! From now on I'll try my best to meet everybody's expectations! Until then, hope to see reviews from you all.<p>

~GB


End file.
